Administrative Core of the CDTR KPNC's Division of Research, as the lead organization within the proposed CDTR, will coordinate all aspects of the CDTR's activities and communicafions through the CDTR's Administrative Core. This Administrafive Core will perform the following key funcfions: planning and administering the CDTR's Enrichment Program to promote scientific exchange and mentor junior investigators; to review and select new pilot studies; and to oversee the implementation of the CDTR's partnership with the State of California's Diabetes Program.